Multiple flanged earplugs are well known in the art. For example, a three flanged earplug composed of a resilient, soft polymeric material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,149 to Falco, which is assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, substantial room for improvement exists in the art, specifically with regard to fit, comfort and efficiency of hearing protection. Accordingly, a novel and improved multi-flange earplug is provided as described below.